Third Apprentice
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Slade has got himself a new apprentice that happened to escape the Titans before the fight even seemed to begin. What is Robin going to do? And why is Raven so on edge all of the sudden? RobXRae *Discontinued Indefinitely*
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is kind of just an introduction. Rate, review, i don't really care. Comments are welcomed, as is criticism. I will try to continue asap. If you think something should be added and/or changed, speak your mind. I do not own the teen titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

Robin stared out at nothing in particular. The rain that had soaked him through a while ago was the least of his issues. "How did he get away?" he mumbled to himself.

"Robin, please come inside," Raven pleaded quietly behind him. How long he had been standing there on the roof, staring out toward the lights of Jump City, neither he or she knew. "You'll catch a cold," she added half-whispering.

"How? How did we let him escape?" he asked, the edge and anger quite noticeable in his tone. He turned. She looked at him with a look of worry and sympathy. She was drenched, not as much as him but still soaked. Her hood was down and her violet tresses stuck to her face, the weight of the water almost making it touch her shoulders. Her amethyst eyes bore into his masked ones. He broke away first, forcing himself to look back out at the city he tries so hard to protect.

"We'll get him," she responded after a few silent moments. A small smirk tried to stay off her lips but a trace could be found by anyone who looked hard enough. "And we are certainly not going to catch him if our leader is sick," she continued. Inwardly he smiled, but hid behind the mask of indifference, having just as much experience as Raven in not showing his emotions. He nodded and walked past her to the door that she had left open.

"Good night," he said gruffly on his way down the stairs. Raven paused and looked out at the city at night.

"We _will _get him," she said more firmly under her breath. Then she closed the door behind her and headed for her room.

* * *

"That was fun," Seth honestly laughed out. Slade rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly under his full-face mask. Seth reminded him of himself in so many ways. "Oh, and boss, here is your little gun thingy," Seth continued, tossing the weapon to Slade.

"Impressive. I can tell already that you'll be a great new apprentice."

* * *

Robin locked his door behind him, crossed the room and locked the windows too, pulling the blackout curtains closed. He took off his utility belt and placed it on his night table. He stripped off his shirt and threw it in the hamper off to his right, all the while replaying the fight in his head. He still couldn't figure out what had went wrong.

_Flashback:_

"Who are you?" Robin yelled at the shadowed figure who was fingering the SL2X4 Blaster9.

"What? You didn't get the memo, birdboy?" he asked with mock surprise. He stepped out of the shadows . . . in Slade uniform. "I'm Slade's new apprentice," He knew his eyes, even if they were masked, had obviously widened. The guy just laughed, it echoing off the walls giving the Titans the chills.

"Titans go!" Beastboy shifted into a lion and began circling the newly acquainted villain, before pouncing, only to be thrown back. Starfire and Cyborg both took their shots at the guy, Star with her bolts and Cy with his canon. Smoke, dust, whatever it was filled the room. Once cleared Mr. Apprentice hadn't moved at all and wasn't even harmed. Robin threw a couple of his discs at him but nothing seemed to be happening. Raven took her shot. Mumbling her three words, boxes flew towards him, each exploding inches away from hitting him. All this happened in less than a minute.

"Well, that was fun, but i must be off," he said before throwing down some sort of explosive. The whole room filled with a brown and black smoke, so dark nobody could see a couple of inches in front of them. He had gotten away in under five minutes. A new record for villains.

_Flashback over:_

Was it even possible? How could he have done it? He never moved from his spot and yet nothing was able to hit him. Robin knew one thing. It was not going to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is: Chapter 2! Rate, review, comment, criticize, you know what to do. I want to thank those who did comment/review, whatever you want to call it. Again, I will try to continue asap, but no promises. Also, once again, if you think something should be added and/or changed, speak your mind. I **do not** own the teen titans. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice

_

* * *

__Flashback:_

_"Who are you?" Robin yelled at the shadowed figure who was fingering the SL2X4 Blaster9._

_"What? You didn't get the memo, birdboy?" he asked with mock surprise. He stepped out of the shadows . . . in Slade uniform. "I'm Slade's new apprentice," He knew his eyes, even if they were masked, had obviously widened. The guy just laughed, it echoing off the walls giving the Titans the chills._

_"Titans go!" Beastboy shifted into a lion and began circling the newly acquainted villain, before pouncing, only to be thrown back. Starfire and Cyborg both took their shots at the guy, Star with her bolts and Cy with his canon. Smoke, dust, whatever it was filled the room. Once cleared Mr. Apprentice hadn't moved at all and wasn't even harmed. Robin threw a couple of his discs at him but nothing seemed to be happening. Raven took her shot. Mumbling her three words, boxes flew towards him, each exploding inches away from hitting him. All this happened in less than a minute._

_"Well, that was fun, but i must be off," he said before throwing down some sort of explosive. The whole room filled with a brown and black smoke, so dark nobody could see a couple of inches in front of them. He had gotten away in under five minutes. A new record for villains._

_Flashback over:_

_Was it even possible? How could he have done it? He never moved from his spot and yet nothing was able to hit him. Robin knew one thing. It was not going to happen again._

_

* * *

_When Robin closed his eyes, he thought no sleep would be coming that night but the next time he opened them, it was already morning. He sat up slowly and stretched, a yawn escaping. He slipped his mask into place. He chuckled quietly as he thought about how some people thought he actually slept with it on. Honestly, it was truly laughable. First off, it would become wrinkled and second off, what would the point of that be? Its not like there were cameras in his room, he made sure of it when the tower was being built. He locked up, so the only way someone would get in is if they broke through the walls and by the time they did get in he'd already be able to put it on securely. He moved to his mirror closet and pulled out another suit. Fully outfitted, he left for the main room.

"You totally cheated!"

"I don't need to cheat, I have talent!"

"Friends, please do not do the bickering!"

Not even through the doors yet and Robin could already hear the fighting. . . and it really annoyed him. He stormed in as the doors slid open, and the whole room silenced. He glanced around. Starfire was floating near the couch and though she was facing his other teammates, her green eyes were glued on him with an expression that could only be described as a deer in the headlights. Cyborg was in the middle of pushing Beastboy away when he had froze. Beastboy had his arms outstretched for the game control which was in the hand Cyborg wasn't wasting on Beastboy. Raven was smart enough not to be there.

Robin clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to come himself down. The whole situation made him mad. "What is the matter with you guys?" Robin yelled, his voice even harsher then it was meant to be. Before anyone could respond, he continued. "Last night we got our butts kicked, didn't even touch our opponent, and he escaped, _with the weapon_," His tone was filled with venom. He opened his mouth to scold some more but a small, pale hand landed softly on his shoulder. Suddenly the anger seemed to flow out of him, leaving him calm and in control, just like the leader Robin always was.

Raven winced slightly before opening her eyes, which had been closed through the process. His anger was so strong, she was surprised she didn't call out. She took her hand off his shoulder and stared levelly at the other three. Beastboy seemed to sigh with relief, that is until he noticed that Raven's stare, was actually more like a glare. Robin made was scary, but Raven mad? That was just plain terrifying. Beastboy glanced nervously between Raven and Robin. Though Robin seemed out of commission momentarily Raven most certainly was not.

"Robin's right," she said, breaking the silence, her voice steely cool. "A villain got away, and here you are bickering about some stupid, pointless game," Nobody even tried to argue with her. "We are heroes. Heroes protect. That weapon he stole? It's lethal, and by letting him get away we are not doing our jobs," Her voice never rose into a shout. The whole time she spoke quietly, coldly, and darkly, almost as if she was disgusted by what had transpired.

"We d-didn't let him get away," he said stuttering when amethyst eyes glared into his own.

"That might be true, but he escaped without a scratch. We didn't try hard enough," she stated firmly. And that was the end of it. All she said had been true, and they all knew it. "Now get to work. We got a crook to catch," she commanded before turning her attention to Robint.

* * *

This was sorta short, i guess. I'm sorry, i love Raven. She is just so awesome! XD Either way, i feel kinda bad for beastboy. First he gets the wrath of Robin and then Raven. *shutters* So yeah, thanks for reading,

-DeadlyRedAlice


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is done! YAY! I tried to finally detail the titans. Rate, review, comment, criticize, (r,r,c,c) lol. I want to thank those who did reviewed, commented, whatever, especially KristenHaleaSexGoddess. Thanks so much! Again, I will try to continue asap, but, again, no promises. Also, again, if you think something should be added and/or changed, speak your mind. I **do not** own the teen titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

_

* * *

_

_"We d-didn't let him get away," he said, stuttering when amethyst eyes glared into his own._

_"That might be true, but he escaped without a scratch. We didn't try hard enough," she stated firmly. And that was the end of it. All she said had been true, and they all knew it. "Now get to work. We got a crook to catch," she commanded before turning her attention to Robin._

_

* * *

_

"Well, that was interesting," Robin stated, finally coming out of whatever it was. Raven raised a single eyebrow but said nothing. Cyborg had rushed off to do some research on the computer while Starfire and Beastboy had stumbled around and ended up trying to figure out how he hadn't gotten hurt by their attacks. Raven took a sip of her tea. After they had left, she had made herself some herbal tea, and Robin some coffee, hoping it awaken him. It did. "What exactly did you do?" Raven stared intently at her tea.

"Anger is pointless. I took yours away," she replied as if it was that simple, but in fact it was far from it. She had transmitted calming thoughts into his mind while stealing his anger without it controlling her. After all, She had to put the anger somewhere so she hid it inside herself and kept it at level with all the other emotions. As for Robin, the reason he was sorta lost for a moment was because of the strength of the anger. Sure, she had calmed him before, but never just took away an emotion. The power of it all left him dazed.

"You took it away?"

"Yes,"

It was left at that. Though Robin wasn't furious anymore, he didn't intend to let his teammates slack or himself, for that matter. As usual, nothing but work filled his mind. They had to be ready, cause this certainly wasn't the last of Mr. Apprentice. . .

* * *

"What was her deal?" Beastboy asked Star as they went on google. _GOOGLE! _It's just plain sad.

"I believe what friend Raven was saying is the correct," Starfire said thoughtfully. Starfire had probably changed the least over the years. she still around the same height, maybe slightly taller, slightly curvier. Her hair was the same brick red it has always been. Her eyes seemed brighter, more alert, but were still that pretty green that seemed to light up at almost anything. Though she had gotten better at the whole Earth thing, she was still clueless about some things and still needed help from Robin to understand. In Earth's eyes, she was like a goddess.

Beastboy, unlike Starfire, had changed. He was actually almost as tall as her and his hair seemed darker. He was a bit more built and was a little less irresponsible, though he still made stupid jokes and pulled stupid pranks. It was just his personality. He had gained some respect from the titans, including Raven, though not as much from her. Cyborg and him had also become even closer friends.

Cyborg. Because of the half robot thing he hadn't really grown height wise. He just had something about him that made him seem older. His eye color seemed to darken over the years, but over all he hadn't changed, just like Starfire. He and Raven had grown closer though. They were like brother and sister.

Raven, the angel of darkness, was now the shortest of the group. She was couple inches below Beastboy, but her petiteness never slowed her down. She was as curvy if not more so than Starfire and she had a tiny Barbie-doll worthy waist. She was lithe, sarcastic, and sometimes secretive, but she was the second-in-command and she did her job well. Though her hair had tried to grow longer everytime it touched her shoulders she cut it again. Her tresses had turned a shade darker. Her eyes stayed that amethyst color but had a deepness that you could get lost in. She had warmed up to the titans the more the years went by, especially Robin.

Robin. The leader. He had probably changed the most. He had past Starfire height wise and was near Cyborg. His had grown longer and less spiky but it remained that beautiful ebony black. He had loosened up but was still strict, which paid off. He was more muscled than before, and had grown stronger too. His confidant was Raven, though he did speak with Cyborg, and he hanged with Starfire a lot. After the kiss in Tokyo, Robin had believed something would happen between them. In a way, it sort of did, after all they did go on a few dates, and he did like her, but she just seemed forced. Like she felt it was required. He believed she does like to be with him, but as a friend. Something just seemed to be missing, but he tried anyways.

Speak of the devil "All titans report to the main room at once," Robin's voice came through the speakers.

* * *

got a look on the characters this time. I know its a little (maybe a lot, idk) slow but don't worry i have a lot in store. . . ;P

- DeadlyRedAlice


	4. Chapter 4

Presenting Chapter 4. . . Rate, review, comment, criticize. Thanks if you did!If you think something should be added and/or changed, speak your mind. Please don't hesitate. I **don't** own the teen titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

_

* * *

_

_Speak of the devil "All titans report to the main room at once," Robin's voice came through the speakers._

_

* * *

_

"Well, hello again. I thought i'd introduce myself, since i was so rude last time and didn't. My name is Seth," Seth, Slade's apprentice, said in a mocking tone. He chuckled. Robin glared. "What? You aren't going introduce yourselves? Where are your manners?" He examined the Titans. They were obviously waiting for him to do something. Robin stood in the front, Beastboy and Cyborg at his sides. Raven and Starfire floated above, in the air.

"Why are you here?" Robin finally spoke up. He really needed to learn not to talk and to just fight, but no, he always had to ask stupid questions.

"Ummmm, to introduce myself. Duh," He then poinjted his finger and some type of laser shot out of it, exploding half the wall he was pointing at. "And destroy a few things of course,"

No one even waited for the 'titans go'. They just attacked. Whatever shield Seth had last time seemed to be gone. He actually had to dodge the attacks. Cyborg kept missing with his canon so he just went straight up to him and took a swing. Though he was only slightly shorter, he was more agile and dodged that easily. He kicked out and tripped Cyborg easily. Once his balance was lost all Seth needed to do was push and he fell. Immediately after Cyborg wasn't in danger of getting hit, Starfire threw star-bolt after star-bolt at Seth. Getting annoyed he was on the defensive, he used the laser thingy and shot Starfire who begin her crash landing. Thankfully Raven caught in a bubble of magic before she hit the concrete. Noticing this, Seth shot out at Raven too. She blocked just in time. Robin threw his discs, one actually hitting him. He was thrown back against the wall. Using the laser in his other hand he shot at both Robin and Raven at the same time. Raven shielded Robin but got hit herself. Cyborg caught her and aimed his canon at Seth, hitting this time.

"Well ,this was fun," Seth said before turning the other way and running.

"Get him," Robin screamed. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and began running after him. . . Then he just disappeared. One minute he was there. The next he wasn't. Beastboy turned back to human form and scratched his head. "Where'd he go?" Robin gasped out.

"Uh, guys, i could use some help," Cyborg said behind them. They turned around and saw Starfire and Raven unconscious and Cyborg trying to hold them both up. Beastboy shifted into an ape and took Starfire, who was slipping. Cyborg situated himself so that Raven wasn't being half dragged. Robin had steam coming out of his ears. Out of all of them that Seth could've hurt, he chose the girls. He was going to pay.

* * *

Raven woke up, her head feeling twice it's size. She glanced around immediately recognizing the infirmary of the Tower. What had happened? She couldn't think clearly. _The fight_, she thought, realization coming. She remembered. She had blocked the laser headed for Robin but wasn't quick enough to block her own. She remembered falling. That was it.

"Dude, thank god you're awake. We've been worried sick," Beastboy said walking in. He looked fairly unharmed. "Even Star had already waken up," _That's right. Starfire was hit, too._

"How long was I out?" Raven asked, rubbing her temples.

"About a day," Cyborg said walking in. Her eyes widened.

"A day?" she asked, panic hiding beneath her calm exterior.

"Yeah. Hey, how do ya feel?"

"Like I have a hangover," she grumbled. Cyborg and Beastboy stopped what they were doing a stared at her.

"And you'd know how that feel, how exactly?" Cyborg asked, going into big brother mode. She blushed slightly and looked out the window. Deciding to ignore the question, she got up and started heading for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Cy continued. Still ignoring them she left the infirmary and started heading for her room. She froze in front of Robin's room. Something wasn't right. Usually in a close proximity she can sense him, and the bond only made that stronger. She'd be able to tell whether or not he was in the Tower. . . and it felt like not. She knocked on his door.

"Robin?" The door slid open but Robin wasn't there. However, there was a folded up piece of paper lying on his bed. Walking over to it, she picked it up and unfolded it. Reading it quickly she gasped, dropped it, and ran out of the room.

"Titans report to the main room. NOW!" she commanded after turning on the alarm.

* * *

_Titans,_

_I've decided to take care of this once and for all, and after what happened with Star and Raven, I'm doing this on my own. I've left my communicator here. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh, and don't try to find me._

_-Robin_

* * *

A little shorter, but I hope you like it. It was early in the morning when writing this. . . and I am so not a morning person, so I hope it's good. Rate, review, comment, criticize, how many times am i going to have to say this before it's automatic. It gets annoying after a while, you know. Whatev.

- DeadlyRedAlice


End file.
